The 2012 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Biology of Aging will be the twenty-eighth of its kind since inception of the series in 1962. This series is important because research in basic biology of aging has been poorly represented in the large society meetings that have traditionally maintained a major emphasis on gerontological issues and their medical, social and psychological ramifications. Consequently, basic science investigators have sought the GRC on Biology of Aging as the ideal forum for discussion of recent advances in the field, presentation of new experimental models, challenge of paradigms, networking and initiation of collaborative projects. More than at any previous time in the history of this symposium, however, the field is ready to begin to integrate translational research into the basic biology of aging in model organisms. Hence, the 2012 GRC on the Biology of Aging will focus on the "Genetic, epigenetic, inflammatory, and metabolic origins of aging." The program focuses on four major advances in the biology of aging in recent years, which have not been brought together previously in this or other similar conferences: epigenetic mechanisms, such as regulation by microRNAs and by genomic CpG island methylation;intra-uterine development;large, unbiased genomic screens in people with exceptional longevity;and, cellular dysfunction and senescence that predisposes to frailty, chronic diseases, and diminished healthspan. All of these greatly expand the horizons of aging research and suggest the pursuit of interventions that have the potential to enhance healthspan. While much of our knowledge about the biology of aging has derived from studies using model organisms, recently humans have become the subjects of experiments that test how well these mechanisms are conserved and how they impact age-related diseases. The goal for the future has to be both the successful validation in humans of information gleaned from model systems and the interrogation of the human genome using model systems. Therefore, reciprocal feedback between investigators in these diverse fields is one of the main objectives of the 2012 Biology of Aging GRC. To accomplish this objective, the 2012 GRC on the Biology of Aging will: 1) promote open discussion of critical questions with particular emphasis on novel mechanisms that could have important translational potential for human aging;2) provide a forum for the discussion of state-of- the art advances in research in biology of aging;3) facilitate exchange of ideas and communication of findings that could shape the future goals of the field;4) promote networking, initiation of international cooperative efforts, and consortiums;and, 5) promote the integration of junior investigators into the established community of aging researchers. This last objective will be met by inclusion of a Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar dedicated to the intellectual and psychological preparation of trainees for full participation in the GRC to follow. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative The 2012 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Biology of Aging will be the twenty-eighth of its kind since inception of the series in 1962. This series is important because research in basic biology of aging has been poorly represented in the large society meetings that have traditionally maintained a major emphasis on gerontological issues and their medical, social and psychological ramifications. More than at any previous time in the history of this symposium, however, the field is ready to begin to integrate translational research into the basic biology of aging in model organisms. Hence, the 2012 GRC on the Biology of Aging will focus on the "Genetic, epigenetic, inflammatory, and metabolic origins of aging." While much of our knowledge about the biology of aging has derived from studies using model organisms, recently humans have become the subjects of experiments that test how well these mechanisms are conserved and how they impact age-related diseases. One of the goal for the future has to be both the successful validation in humans of information gleaned from model systems and the interrogation of the human genome using model systems. Therefore, reciprocal feedback between investigators in these diverse fields is one of the main objectives of the 2012 Biology of Aging GRC. A second goal is to prepare the next generation of basic scientists for leading roles in the field of aging research. In order to assist our junior colleagues in taking full advantage of the GRC, we will offer a Gordon Research Seminar on the weekend of the GRC, which is intended to overcome intellectual and psychological roadblocks to full participation in the ensuing meeting.